Desire
by Terca
Summary: Danny Fenton lost his family and friends to the explosion at the Nasty Burger. He had nobody to turn to, except Vlad Masters. He felt that the world ended for him until he met a certain person that may change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Desire

By: Terca

**Disclaimer: **Butch Hartman is my hero. He created two of the best-animated TV shows ever: Fairly Oddparents and Danny Phantom. So, I decided to write the Danny Phantom fanfiction in the honor of my hero.

**Rated: **M

**Warning: **Yaoi… a hot sex between two men!

**Spoiler Alert: **This happens after the episode "Ultimate Enemy." If you are not familiar with the episode, please watch it first before reading this. Thanks!

**Summary: **Danny Fenton lost his family and friends to the explosion at the Nasty Burger. He had nobody to turn to, except Vlad Masters. He felt that the world ended for him until he met a certain person that may change his life forever.

**Pairings: **OC x Danny, Vlad x Danny

**Author's Note: **The beginning of the story just came to me out of blue. I was going to start one after I'm done with the third season, but today, this idea in my head just... wouldn't leave alone all day.

**Chapter 1**

It had been a few months after my whole family and my two best friends were killed by the explosion at the Nasty Burger. I got there just in time to watch the whole terrible event. At first, I did not believe it... and I thought it was a nightmare, wishing that I would wake up soon. But, I never woke up. This was the reality I had to face.

Following the day they died, Vlad Masters decided to take me in. I didn't know why he decided to give me a shelter to sleep, food to eat, and books to read and to study. It was so...

Un-Plasmius-ish.

I wondered if he still loved my mother enough to consider me to be his son. At least, he did not play with my unstable emotions at this moment. I already had enough of bullying at school. I did not need anymore at home... no, Vlad's house. I didn't feel quite home anyway.

For the first days, I was numb after I had been crying for hours. I missed Sam... and her gothic ways. Tucker and his dumb technology talks. Despite of those weird things they loved, they still treated me as somebody, not a nobody that everyone else thought. They were loyal enough to help me to get through every trouble I had. Ghost fighting, bullying trouble, and even detentions Mr. Lancer often gave me. Even with my high maintenance personality, they still stuck with me all the way to the end.

Vlad frowned when he came into the library just in time to see me sighing sadly. "Danny, I brought the kiwi milkshakes... it's your favorite, right?"

I carelessly shrugged my shoulders. I was trying to read a ghost book, but this depression and the memories of the death of my family and friends wouldn't go away.

He placed the tray of the milkshakes on the stand next to me and then sat on the large red chair across from me. "So, how's school?"

I raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Why would he make an attempt to start the conversation with me? "Same old shit."

He sighed at me. "If it makes you feel any better, then you can go ghost and beat me up."

"No."

He blinked in surprise. "What? Why not?"

"What are you, fruitloop?" I snapped at him. "Didn't I tell you that I wanted to stop fighting ghosts! They aren't worth my time! They aren't all worth if... Sam and Tucker... and my family..." I could not say the word 'die' at all."

"So, you quit fighting ghosts?" He stood up fast, with the disappointment on his face. He tossed the newspaper at me. "What about this?"

The first thing on the newspaper caught my eyes. _Danny Phantom Gone Missing! Where is the hero of Amity Park?_

"I don't care. I'm not the hero if I can't even save a person I love," I said. "I'm going to school."

"This late? You missed two periods already. The school called me today and I told them that you are sick."

"Then, I'm going out," I was more than anxious to leave the mansion. I needed to get away from him and all this depressing moments.

I did not hear his protests as I put on my coat and boots. It was snowing outside, but it didn't matter to me. It was cold and empty... just like me.

I did not know how long I had been walking, but I was sure it was over two hours. My nose and face cheeks were already red due to the coldness. I decided that it was time for me to turn back and to return to Vlad's mansion.

Just as I turned, I spotted something at the corner of my dull blue eyes. It was... I widened my eyes in shock. It couldn't be...! "Sam? Sam, is that you?"

"Oh!" the person in the dark purple coat turned to me fast, startled. "I didn't know that there was anyone here."

"Oh..." I was a little disappointed and I felt really stupid at this moment. I called this... _guy_... Sam, out of all people. I thought that it was her and that she came back alive. I was completely wrong.

"So, who is Sam?" He smiled at me.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else." I couldn't hide the sadness in my tone. "Sorry to bother you."

"That's ok. I'm new here, and you're the first person I meet today. My name is Scott McCoy. What's your name?"

I looked up at him. I almost gasped. I wondered why I didn't notice his gorgeous dark brown eyes and soft-looking dark hair in the first place. He was at least one feet taller than me. "U-um. My name is... Daniel F-Fenton. My friends..."

I hesitated for a few seconds as I remembered their death. "They call me Danny."

"Danny, eh? Such cute name!" He laughed sweetly.

I shivered a little at his sexy deep voice. He was so... gorgeous. Tall, strong, and... Wait, since when I was interested into men? Last time I checked, my feelings were only for Sam. I also used to like Paulina and Valerie! I never felt anything this way for the men, such as Dash and his bullying friends. What the heck was happening to me?

While I was so lost in my own thoughts, I felt warm lips on mine. My heart was beating so fast that I started to wonder if Scott could hear it.

"You're so cute," he mumbled against my lips. Soon, he pulled away from me. "I like you already."

"W-what?" My face was so hot, even though it was like 20 degrees here! Before I could say anything else, he was gone. Vanished into the air.

I froze in shock. Was he a ghost? Or was it my imagination?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where have you been?" Vlad found me at the front door. "I've been worried about you. I was about to call police -"

"Why do you care?" I snapped at him, as I was taking off my wet boots. "You hate me ever since we met. I don't know why you offered me to stay at your place... unless you're trying to get in my pants."

"Danny!" He yelled, feeling offended by the last thing I said. "You're half ghost! Who else would understand you, except me?"

"I never wanted to be half ghost in the first place!"

"Either did I!"

"You will never understand me! Ever! Ghost or not!" I threw the wet coat at him angrily. "Leave me alone!"

When I tried to pass him, he grabbed my arm roughly. I swore he almost went ghost on me. "I've been trying to leave you alone for months. You've been nothing but a spoiled brat! I know that your parents did not raise you to be like this, _Daniel_!"

I flinched when he said my first name. He hasn't called me by my first name since my family and friends died. I jerked my arm out of his gripping. "What do you know about my parents? They are dead! You aren't my mother!"

"They died not knowing that you kept the most important secret from them! They showed up there just because you had to cheat on CAT test! They died because of you!"

I did not want to hear any word from him anymore. I pushed him aside and ran upstairs to my bedroom. After slamming my door close, I got on the bed and hugged my pillow against my chest. I refused to cry. I never intended for this argument, but when it came to my family, I had to stand up for them. They died because of me, so I should at least do this for them.

* * *

><p>I pouted angrily after the second class ended with a ringing bell. Ms. Teslaff gave me two-hour detention for missing her class for three days in a row.<p>

"Fenturd!" Dash yelled angrily, as he stomped toward me. I knew I should have ran away, but I decided to stay instead. He would eventually catch up with me anyway. The sooner this gets over, the better. He lifted me by gripping my shirt and slammed me against the lockers. "It's time for your beating!"

"What is it this time? Did you fail an exam or something?" I rolled my eyes, sighing. I knew that Dash would always take his anger out on me if something went wrong for him. I could not care.

"W-what? Shut up, loser!" He pulled back his fist, ready to mess up my face, but he was stopped. There was a sudden ghost sense coming out of my mouth.

"You know violence isn't the answer."

"Scott?" I widened my eyes in surprise. What was he doing here at Casper?

Scott lowered Dash's hand and smiled at me. "Hello there, Danny. It's so nice to see you again."

"Who are you?" Dash let go of me and turned to him.

"Hey, you must be Dash, our quarterback for our football team, right? I heard so much about you. I've played for my old football team before I moved here. My name is Scott McCoy," He shook Dash's hand. "We will be the partners!"

"U-um," Dash glanced between Scott and me. "You know Fenton?"

"Of course yes. He was kind enough to give me a tour around the town for the last few days," He said cheerfully.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. He was lying at him for me just to save my butt. But why? Other than only one kiss, he only barely knew me.

"Why would you want to hang out with the loser?" Dash scoffed. "Whatever. I'll just find another nerd to beat up."

"So..." Scott placed his arm around my shoulders. I could have swore that he did this so he could smell my hair... or maybe my shampoo scent. "I'm so glad to see you! I missed you so much."

Now that I had the closer look, I realized that he was dressed up fully black. Just like Sam used to, except her skirt. Tight black shirt with skull picture, tight black jeans, black gloves, and black combat boots. One silver ring pierced on his right ear.

His unbelievably hot lean body was just like a god's. If I wasn't completely focused on him, I would have noticed a lot of girls drooling at him.

"Are you going to the cafeteria for lunch? Can I join you? I don't know anybody here very well."

"S-sure," I mumbled shyly.

The walk to the cafeteria had been awkwardly quiet. If Sam and Tucker were still alive, we would always find a subject to talk about. But then again, I hadn't made any effort to make new friends. Until I met Scott.

"I'm so glad that you also attend Casper! I was so worried that you might go to the different school," He started the conversation just in time we got to the cafeteria.

"Why should you care? You will lose an interest into me anyway, so I suggest you to go back to the jocks," I shrugged my shoulders. I thought it would be better if he left me alone. The less time he spent with me, the less he would hurt me later.

"Why, of course I do care. You're so cute!" He raffled my messy hair. "It's very rare to find a guy like you!"

After getting our lunch, we sat at the empty table. After a few bites, I noticed that Scott hadn't eaten anything. "Why aren't you eating? You will starve to death!"

"I don't need to eat," He smirked darkly at me. His eyes suddenly turned even darker. "You are much more interesting than food."

I blinked at his sudden change in his personality, but I decided to ignore it. "You should still..." I felt my face become warmer. "Eat."

"I would rather eat you."

I almost choked on the piece of the meatloaf. "W-what?"

"Do you want my food?" He changed the subject quickly and pushed the tray toward me. "I don't have any appetite today."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly becoming angry. "First you disappeared on me yesterday after the kiss! Then, here you are, hungering after me! Are you trying to get me in your bed?"

"You are awfully familiar with this situation. Has anyone else tried to do this same trick to you?"

I blushed furiously at his question.

He knew he hit my weak spot very well when he noticed my reaction. "Why are you surprised? Don't you know that you are so adorable? Of course, there are people who want you."

"But..." I frowned in confusion. For the whole time, I thought I was unwanted by anybody... well, except Vlad. A creepy pervert who wanted me to be in his bed. Or so, I suspected.

"Surprised again, aren't you?" He laughed. "Let's change the subject. It's obvious that you are not comfortable with this conversation. How old are you?"

"I'm 15. You?"

"Seventeen," He grinned at me. "This will be my last year at high school. Will you miss me if I graduate?"

"I'm not answering the question," I rolled my eyes. "Favorite subject?"

"Science. Anatomy, to be specific. I would love to be doctor," He reached over the table and stroked my face cheek. "I want to examine your flawless skin -"

I slapped away his hand. "Are you crazy? You know that nobody at Casper likes faggots!"

"Oh, am I a faggot?" He sounded hurt.

"No!" I shouted before I realized that everyone was staring at us. My face was red as tomato, so I focused on eating quickly.

He chuckled softly at my reaction for like tenth time today. "Ok, next question. Are you a ghost?"

"Are you?" I asked, trying to avoid the question by counterattacking with the same question.

"Yes."

I almost spat out milk I was drinking. That was rather... a quick answer. It was no wonder my ghost sense went off when I saw him today. "W-what? How did you...?"

"Ghost portal. I found a way out," Scott said almost cheerfully. "Don't worry. I won't hurt anyone here. I just wanted to have fun in the human world. I even learned how to transform into a human!"

_It reminds me of Amorpho. He memorized a human's face and transformed into one just for fun. _"We shouldn't be talking about ghosts here..."

"Do you want to go to the private area?" He asked, his eyes lightening up with a hope.

"Of course..." I took another bite of mashed potato before I finished the short sentence, "Not!"

"Hey, that hurt!" He almost whined.

Just as I finished my meal, Paulina came up to Scott. She was blushing lightly and was holding an invitation card, "H-hi. I'm Paulina... I would like to invite you to my party tomorrow night..."

He smiled sweetly at her, almost making her to faint. "Why, of course yes... only if you invite Danny."

"W-what? Why would I invite a loser like him?" She glared at me.

"Because I don't want to get uncomfortable without him. He is my first friend here in the town," He grinned widely at her. "Invite him or I'm not coming at all."

"But... fine," Paulina silently cursed at herself. She handed two invitation cards to Scott. "If he messes up my party, he's out."

"I promise you he won't," He winked at me. Paulina almost squealed in excitement and then ran off to her friends to brag about being brave enough to invite the new hottest guy at school.

"I'm not going," I snapped and got up from the table. But then he became intangible and walked through the table, so that he grabbed my hand before I could get away.

"Let me go!" I quickly looked around trying to find if someone saw him, but to my relief, nobody saw him or thought it was just their imagination. "You could have been found out!"

"You're so mean..." He almost pouted, pulling me in his warm embrace. "I like you a lot. I don't know what made you so angry."

I almost melted in his comfortable embrace, but I snapped out of it. "No. Let me go!"

"You have been craving for a physical relationship, right? You're desiring for it. Yet, you are rejecting anyone who is interested into you," He placed his soft lips on my neck, making me shiver. "Am I right?"

I pushed him away and turned to run away from him. I did not want him to see my reaction. My face was completely red, and my heart could not stop beating fast and hard. I hoped he did not hear nor feel my heart beating.

I had never felt this way for anyone... except Sam. It took a long time for my feelings to be developed for Sam... but... with Scott... I was falling in love much faster, and it was barely a day since I met him. Was I that lonely... or Was I longing for a relationship?

I patted on my pink face cheeks, trying to calm myself down. "He's a guy. You can't like him _that_ much," I told myself.

The next bell rang, so I made my way to go to the next class, hoping that the lesson would take my mind off Scott.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the reviews! They made me quite happy! :D I'm sorry that it took a while for me to finish this chapter! I recently got a new job, so I had been busy lately. I hope to update a new chapter by this weekend. Enjoy reading! :D

To answer the question from the reviews, I'm not quite sure which guy Danny will end up with, to be honest. I don't have any plan for this story. It just kept coming to me, and I just wrote those words down.

**Chapter 3**

"Your friend, uh, what's your name again? Oh yeah, your friend Scott is here," Vlad's voice echoed through the speakers.

As soon as I heard Scott's name, I bolted out of my bedroom and ran downstairs to the front door where _he_ was waiting patiently for me.

"Danny, get dressed! We are going to the party!" Scott exclaimed excitedly after he chuckled softly at my appearance.

I realized that I was only wearing my black tank-top and black pajamas pants. "What? Party? I thought I told you that I am not going to any party."

"Come on! I want to have fun with you!" He said excitedly.

"Scott, if Danny doesn't want to go, then you should not force him to," Vlad said scornfully. "Please leave, sir."

I didn't really want Scott to leave me, and I didn't want to stay at the mansion any longer. "Actually..." I began playing with my fingers shyly. "I think I'm going, Vlad. I will be OK with Scott."

Vlad blinked in surprise, completely confused with the unknown reason why I changed my mind. "But you just said..."

"Come on!" I ignored my caretaker and tugged at Scott's sleeve. After we entered his bedroom, I took my random clothes out of my dresser. I didn't really care about the party or anything else at this moment. I just wanted to go out with Scott.

I went into my bathroom and put my clothes - dark blue tight shirt and black baggy pants - on.

"Did you know that your eyes really pop out with those dark clothes?" Scott gave me a small smirk, as he looked up and down at me.

"R-really? I ha-had no idea," I flushed and played with my fingers.

"Let's get going to the party!"

* * *

><p>I never really thought in million years that I would go to a popular party. Back then, I only had two odd friends - a goth girl and a techo-freak dude. We were outcasts in the eyes of our peers, so they did not bother making an effort to make friends with us or even talk to us.<p>

"Hi, Danny!"

"How are you doing, Danny?"

"Oh! I didn't know that you were a party guy, Danny!"

I gave the strangers an awkward smile. I've never had this much attention until I came to this party. Was it because I was with Scott? Or was it because I wasn't with Sam and Tucker anymore? Or maybe... was it because I never bothered to go to any party? I heard Scott's laughter.

"Nervous?" Scott placed his arm around my shoulders.

"Y-yeah. I'm not used to this..." I

"Yo, Scott!" Kwan walked over to us with a beer in his hand. I began to wonder if Paulina had any adult supervisors for her party. "I'm so glad you came! You will definitely love this party! Casper rules! Oh hi, Danny. It's nice to see you again!"

"Y-yes. It's... nice to see you too," I smiled nervously. He used to bully me during my freshman year, but recently this year, he just stopped doing it to me. Dash was only one guy who still bullied me.

"You know what, Danny? If you weren't this quiet, then you would be popular in an instant!" Scott grabbed a shot from the tray a girl was holding. "Here, drink this. You seemed tense with every person greeting you. You should relax for this party!"

I looked at the small drink suspiciously. It looked like a jello. "What is it?"

"Jello shot! They added small amount of alcohol to it. It could probably be rum, vodka, or even tequila. Enjoy!"

"O-ok," I took the shot, expecting to taste the bitterness, but there was so little of it, which surprised me.

"Like it?"

"Yeah, I guess so," I mumbled.

"Hey, Scott! Oh..." Dash recently got out of the crowd and saw Scott with me. "So, Fenturd, you actually came?"

"He's with me," Scott smiled. "There's no need to worry about him ruining this party for everyone."

"But he..."

"What's the matter? Jealous that I got him before you did?" Scott's voice was suddenly menacing.

"W-what?" Dash was not the only one who was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"It's obvious that he expressed his feelings by beating you up. Why else would he bully you every single day?" Scott stared at Dash coldly.

"How do you know?" I was completely lost. How did he know that Dash bullied me if he was new in the town only for a few days?

"I have my own sources," He answered quickly before he turned back to Dash. "Dash, as a football player, I would love to work and play with you and win the games for our high school. But when I lay my eyes on a prize, I have to take this opportunity before it is taken away by someone else."

The girls screamed when a strong fist was thrown at Scott's jaw, but it went through for some odd unknown reason. Scott quickly moved aside when Dash fell to the floor.

"Oh, whoops. You startled me for a second there, so I had to dodge, eh?" Scott smirked darkly at him.

I could not watch this longer. "Scott, please stop this. We came here to have fun, didn't we?"

"You're right. I'm sorry," Scott took my hand and kissed it, making others to gasp. "Let's go somewhere else. Dash is ruining this fun for us."

After getting up, Dash growled lightly, feeling offended by Scott's last statement.

"O-ok," I said shyly. He took my hand and dragged me through the dancing crowd until we reached to the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere private," He winked at me, almost making me melt. We went upstairs and entered one of the rooms. I was assuming that it was a master bedroom.

"I brought this too!" Scott took a wine bottle out of his jacket. I was quite impressed how he was able to hide it. But how? He must have noticed my look when he answered my silent question, "I made it disappear. Nobody would ever suspect of it anyway. Want some?"

I nodded my head yes. I watched as he opened the wine bottle by using his ghost power and handed it to me. I drank some and cringed at the heavy tannin-like taste.

"Scott, what do you mean by the prize?" I decided to ask him now that we were alone in the bedroom.

"What do you think?" He decided to tease me after drinking wine. "Oh, why, are you jealous too? Do you want to end up like Dash?"

I tried to glare at him, but I ended up pouting angrily. "You're no fun!"

"It's you."

"What?" I wiped my mouth after another drink from wine.

"The prize is you," He smiled at me. "Didn't you know that Dash had been lusting after you since you entered high school?"

"N-no..." I looked away from Scott. "Is that why you... you stalked me? If you like me, then you should have came out and said it to me in the first place."

"Oh please!" He laughed sweetly. "I couldn't do anything back then. But now that I'm here with you... I can do anything to you."

"Anything to me?" I asked.

He placed his hand on my chest and pushed me to the large bed. I looked up at him with confusion on my pink-tinted face. I was too buzzed to realize what he was going to do to me.

I froze at Scott's soft lips on mine. I didn't think that I moved until I felt his hand slipping under my shirt. I gasped lightly at the sudden touch, allowing him to take advantage of this situation. His hot tongue quickly entered my mouth. I had no idea that such a ghost like him could be really good at kissing.

I moaned lightly when I felt his cold fingers rubbed and twisted lightly my hardening nipples. No, I shouldn't be enjoying this...! What if he was trying to take advantage of me? I barely knew him. "No, Scott..."

"Hmm?" He gave me a few kisses on my face cheek before he moved on to my neck.

"Please..." I whispered lightly at his fingers that were trailing across my chest and stomach... lower and lower. It was so wrong. So, so, so wrong. "Please don't."

"Why not? You are enjoying this, aren't you?" His eyes suddenly turned darker. He slipped his hand into my pants. "You are already this hard."

I flinched at his touch on my manhood. This unexpected, yet hot touch made me transform into Phantom. Two bright rings appeared and pushed him away from me. He almost stumbled over when he was watching me transform.

He grinned at me in the most perverted way. "I had no idea that you would look this hot and sexy in the ghost form!"

I did not want to hear any more from him, so I became intangible and flew through the ceiling.

**~To be continued~**


End file.
